warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Siostry Rzezi
Siostry Rzezi to organizacja Mrocznych Elfów zrzeszająca najzdolniejsze spośród wojowniczek walczących na arenach Naggaroth. Ich talent w walce przeszedł do legendy, a umiejętności, którymi dysponują, stanowią przedmiot pożądania dla wielu potężnych generałów. right Historia Historia Sióstr Rzezi zaczyna się od pewnego, nieistniejącego już, rodu z Naggaroth, który popadł w konflikt z kilkoma innymi rodzinami, ostatecznie tracąc swoją pozycję, bogactwo, a także szacunek. Większość członków rodziny poniosła śmierć z ręki swoich bezlitosnych wrogów. Takie sytuacje nie są niczym niespotykanym na Naggaroth, więc nikt nie spodziewał się, że przyniesie to ze sobą większe konsekwencje. Nazwa rodu popadłaby pewnie w wieczne zapomnienie, gdyby nie fakt, że kilka przedstawicielek szlachetnej rodziny zdołała ujść z życiem. Owa chwalebna piętnastka Mrocznych Elfek oddała się całkowicie Eldrazorowi, Panu Ostrzy. Ten elfi bóg stał się ich najpotężniejszym sprzymierzeńcem. Pierwsze Siostry Rzezi kierowały do niego swoje modlitwy, błagając o okazję na wywarcie swojej krwawej zemsty na zdrajcach, którzy zgładzili ich krewnych oraz przyjaciół. Czasy obecne W ciągu kilku stuleci Siostry Rzezi przekształciły się z grupy mścicielek w pełnoprawną organizację, zrzeszającą tysiące uzdolnionych wojowniczek. Legenda o nich obiegła całe Naggaroth, a nawet sąsiednie ziemie, gdzie ich imiona wzbudzają jawny strach. Nawet dzielni obrońcy z Ulthuanu woleliby uniknąć walki z nimi, jeśli tylko mieliby taką możliwość. W każdym większym mieście Mrocznych Elfów można znaleźć co najmniej jedną Siostrę Rzezi, a organizacja ciągle rośnie w siłę, co powoli zaczyna nie podobać się niektórym stronnictwom na Naggaroth, które z chęcią zobaczyłyby ją pod swoim własnym przewodnictwem. Działalność Siostry Rzezi są przede wszystkim gildią gladiatorek. Członkinie organizacji spędzają większość swojego życia na arenach, dokonując krwawych aktów ku uciesze wiwatujących tłumów. Każda Siostra kieruje się w swoim życiu pragnieniem rozlewania krwi. Zdarza się, że walki na arenach przestają dawać im satysfakcję. Wtedy zaczynają one szukać mocniejszych wrażeń, często oddając się żołnierskiej służbie. Zazwyczaj Siostry Rzezi formują się w całe oddziały, chcące wypróbować swoje umiejętności w prawdziwej bitwie. Niektóre spędzają na wojnach resztę swojego życia, podczas gdy inne wracają na arenę, by dalej cieszyć się uwagą szalejących tłumów. Najemnicze grupy Sióstr Rzezi są mile widziane przez większość możnowładców Mrocznych Elfów. Ich umiejętności są bardzo pożądane, a skuteczność legendarna. Poza tym Siostry nie wymagają dużego żołdu. Sama obietnica starcia wydaje się dla nich wystarczająca. Z tego powodu nawet grupy potajemnie niechętne Siostrom nie chcą rezygnować z ich wsparcia. Hierarchia w tej organizacji nie istnieje. Siostry Rzezi nie mają oficjalnej przywódczyni i wszystkie są wobec siebie równe. Niektóre posiadają większy posłuch wśród reszty wojowniczek i to one negocjują z innymi grupami z Naggaroth. Zajmują się także rekrutacją nowych członkiń i organizowaniem walk na arenach. Religia Choć pierwsze Siostry Rzezi całkowicie oddały się Panu Ostrzy, obecnie nie wszystkie czczą jego imię. Struktury grupy są dosyć luźne, więc nikt nie wymaga wyznawania jednej religii. Z tego powodu niektóre wojowniczki zwróciły się w stronę Khaina, który również popiera ich krwawe wyczyny. Mimo to większość Sióstr Rzezi wciąż wyznaje Eldrazora z niemal fanatycznym oddaniem. Pan Ostrzy nieustannie patronuje organizacji i spaja ją, wspierając Siostry w ich walkach. right Samo bóstwo niezwykle dużo zyskało dzięki Siostrom Rzezi. Dawniej imię Eldrazora znaczyło niewiele. Pan Ostrzy był pomniejszym bogiem, popadającym powoli w zapomnienie. Siostry uratowały go od tego losu, stając się czymś na kształt jego kościoła. Głosiły jego wiarę po całym kontynencie, tocząc przy tym liczne starcia. Wraz z każdym zwycięstwem Sióstr Rzezi plotki o potędze Pana Ostrzy stawały się coraz częstsze, a liczba jego wiernych rosła. Obecnie Eldrazor jest bogiem powszechnie znanym na Naggaroth, chociaż wciąż niezbyt wpływowym. Umiejętności Ci, którzy nigdy nie spotkali Sióstr Rzezi, często śmią wątpić w ich skuteczność. W końcu nie opanowały one żadnego specjalnego stylu walki, nie mają żadnych większych sojuszników ani funduszy, a wieści o ich niezdyscyplinowaniu zna chyba każdy Mroczny Elf. Wiadomo również, że niechętnie biorą one udział w treningach, uważając je za stratę czasu. Mimo tego tylko głupcy, którzy nie widzieli ich w akcji, mogą odważyć się na ich lekceważenie. Siostry Rzezi wielokrotnie udowodniły swoje umiejętności i nie warto w nie wątpić. Tym, co zastępuje Siostrom żelazną dyscyplinę i lata ciężkiej pracy, jest instynkt. Te wojowniczki chwytają z życia garściami i rozkoszują się każdą chwilą. Nie bawią się w subtelności, a bezczynność jest dla nich nie do przyjęcia. Siostry Rzezi nie tracą czasu na planowanie potyczek, polegając wyłącznie na wierze we własne umiejętności oraz krwawym instynkcie. Nawet sama Siostra nie wie, co zrobi w walce, dopóki tego nie zrobi. Z tego powodu starcie z tymi wojowniczkami jest kompletnie nie do przewidzenia. Te Mroczne Elfki nie opierają się na schematach, co stanowi ich największy atut. Wielu mogłoby powiedzieć, że to za mało, by osiągnąć sukces na polu bitwy. Szybko jednak odwołaliby te słowa, widząc jak Siostra zabija jednym ruchem trójkę demonów lub w pojedynkę morduje chimerę po wskoczeniu na jej grzbiet. Siostry Rzezi nie noszą pancerzy, ale braki w obronie rekompensują sobie niezwykłą szybkością. Bez problemu unikają one ostrzy wroga. Plotki mówią, że są w stanie uskoczyć nawet przed lecącą strzałą. Bitwy Siostry Rzezi walczą w pierwszym szeregu, prowadząc resztę Mrocznych Elfów i wzbudzając strach w sercach wrogów swoją niezachwianą postawą. Większość żołnierzy, szczególnie zaś sztywno wyszkoleni wojownicy z Ulthuanu, nie radzą sobie w walce z Siostrami. Ciężkozbrojni żołnierze powinni w walce z nimi odrzucić swoje tarcze i pancerze, gdyż dla tych wojowniczek nie stanowią one żadnej przeszkody. Siostry ani na chwilę nie spowalniają swojego natarcia, skacząc na tarcze wrogów i zrzucając na nich grad ciosów. W ciągu kilku sekund wbijają się w środek formacji, którą niszczą od środka. W ten sposób Mroczne Elfki łamią wolę walki wroga i zmuszają go do ucieczki. Nigdy nie gonią swoich przeciwników, woląc znaleźć sobie kogoś lepszego. Choć nie jest to ich celem, dzięki temu tylko jeszcze bardziej zwiększają swoją sławę. Pomysły na przygody *Historia zatacza koło. Ród, który kiedyś doprowadził do powstania Sióstr Rzezi, został zniszczony, ale teraz powrócił. Ocaleni członkowie nazwali się w ramach odwetu Braćmi Rzezi. Wszystko zaczęło się od pojedynczych morderstw na sławnych wojowniczkach. Skrytobójcze próby przyniosły swoje krwawe żniwo, a na Naggaroth rozpoczęła się kolejna niejawna wojna. Po spłonięciu jednej z aren należących do Sióstr Rzezi konflikt się tylko umocnił. Wojowniczki nie potrafią wytropić Braci, których głównym atutem jest nieuchwytność. Czy Bracia Rzezi rzeczywiście są ocalałymi członkami zniszczonego rodu, czy też stoi za nimi jakaś inna siła? Mówi się, że sam Malekith wysłał swoich agentów, by zbadali sprawę. *Imiona pierwszych Sióstr Rzezi popadły w zapomnienie, a one same usunęły się w cień. Najbardziej śmiała teoria mówi, że jedna z nich wybiła wszystkie pozostałe i teraz sprawuje zakulisową władzę nad organizacją. Wielu chciałoby się dowiedzieć, jaka jest prawda. Tropów jest wiele, a ryzyko ogromne. Ostatecznie wszystkie ślady prowadzą do nieukończonej areny-świątyni ku czci Eldrazora, gdzie tajemnica zostanie wreszcie rozwiązana. *Gdy ktoś zyska sobie sławę potężnego wojownika, natychmiast staje się celem dla Sióstr Rzezi. W pewnym momencie ich wizyty mogą stać się prawdziwym utrapieniem... Źródła Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves Kategoria:Jednostki Mrocznych Elfów Kategoria:Organizacje Mrocznych Elfów